


Other Firsts

by thegeekgene



Series: The First Time [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekgene/pseuds/thegeekgene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Souji make good on the promises they made in The Next Few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Souji made dinner. Yosuke had been so focused on the sex this came as a surprise. He walked into the house half-thinking he'd be ravished as soon as the door closed but Souji just gestured him in and returned to the stove. It took a second or two for Yosuke's brain to reset but his mouth was good at autopilot so it was just possible that Souji didn't notice.

“Smells good, partner,” he said, kicking off his shoes.

“It's just fish and potato croquettes,” Souji said. “And thanks. I figured we wouldn't want anything too heavy.”

It took Yosuke a moment to follow his logic but once he did he went red. Souji was still focused on the stove, though, so that was okay.

“Good thinking,” he said. “I hadn't considered – but, yeah. Good call.”

Souji cast him a look over his shoulder. It was a very particular look, one Yosuke hadn't seen before, both flirty and predatory, and Yosuke blushed again.

Souji smiled.

“Calm down,” he said, looking back at the pans. “We've got all night.”

Yosuke hadn't known he could blush that hard. He turned his back to Souji and moved into the living area.

They had all night. He'd known that but hadn't thought much about it beyond how much sex they were going to have. But how that he was actually there and Souji was there and Souji was cooking dinner, it occurred to him – they had all night.

They could take their time.

Something warm blossomed in his chest at that thought.

Thigns had been rushed up until now, moments of passion squeezed into whatever time and space they could find so no one would hear. But if they could take their time, they could – have an actual date, kind of. Take things slow. Maybe not get to the actual sex for hours. Build up to it.

That sounded – pretty okay.

 

When they sat down to eat, Souji took his usual spot, while Yosuke settled next to him, back to the TV, unwilling to intrude on the sanctity of Dojima or Nanako's seats.

They talked about mundane things – school and Junes and Yukiko's progress in the mystical realm of culinary arts.

“No, it was pretty good, last time,” Souji said. “I didn't even have any – intestinal distress.”

“So you didn't get the shits,” Yosuke said, because Souji made goofy faces when he used too much profanity. “Omelettes generally don't, unless you've got an allergy or something. How did it _taste_?”

Souji considered this.

“Non-threatening?” he suggested and Yosuke sighed.

“You really need to stop offering yourself up as a guinea pig like this,” he said. “Why doesn't she have Chie do it? Aren't they best friends? Oh, maybe that's why.”

“Stop it,” Souji said. “Yukiko said it's because she knows I'll be honest with her.”

“I guess. And it's not like Chie could give her any practical advice. I still don't like it, though.”

Souji gave him a funny, pleased smile.

“It is kind of romantic, making each other food,” he said. “Are you afraid she's going to woo me away with Mystery Food X?”

“Hell, no.” Yosuke decided he wasn't blushing. Mind over matter, right? Deciding hard enough made it true. “If I end up boyfriendless, it'll be because she poisons you.”

Souji gave his arm a pat.

“It's okay, Yosuke. You can always boil some eggs to win me back.”

“You're such a jerk. Why am I even dating you?”

“You love me,” Souji said, and he totally sounded smug.

“Yeah, well.” Yosuke shifted where he sat and focused very hard on his fish. “Just now, I'm having a hard time remembering why.”

Then he changed the subject. Souji didn't point it out, but he kept that same smug little smile. Yosuke tried and failed not to find it attractive.

“I can't believe she's going to be Risette, again,” Yosuke said a while later. “I mean, I believe it, but – she was so set on never going back again. I wonder what changed her mind?”

Souji shrugged like he did when he knew more than he was saying. Yosuke was pleased to discover it didn't bother him much. Souji was with him, now, and he'd always kind of been the group confidante.

“Risette is a part of her,” he said. “Just like everything else. I just hope it'll all go smoothly for her. As I understand show business, it's – ” He trailed off, looking thoughtful.

“Totally brutal?” Yosuke suggested.

Souji nodded.

“Yeah.”

Yosuke nodded back.

“I get you,” he said. “But I don't think it'll be a problem. She's _Risette_ , you know? And if anyone tries to shit on her, she can just call up Kanzeon and reveal their fatal weakness to the world.”

“I don't think that will work outside the TV world,” Souji said.

“That's where we come in. See, she finds a way to get them alone and then Chie and Kanji. . .”

All told, it was edging up on eleven before they even left the table.

“Thanks for dinner,” Yosuke said, stretching as he rose.

Souji game him one of those soft, almost-smiles that had been making Yosuke's stomach flip over since before he was ready to say why.

“You already said that. Twice. And you're welcome.”

“Only twice?” said Yosuke. “I must be off my game.”

“Three times, counting then.”

“Still not enough.” Yosuke grinned. “I never ate this well before I met you.” He paused, thinking. “I never did a lot of things before I met you. Not all of them were great – near death experiences aren't my favorite thing – but on balance. It's been pretty great.”

Souji came over for a kiss, still smiling, and they stood like that for a little while, arms loose around each other, mouths moving gently together. Souji wasn't taking control like he so often did, just kissing like they had all the time in the world and it was nice. Even. Warm but not burning and Yosuke would have been content to stay that way only – they had plans.

“Hey,” he murmured, into Souji's cheek. “There are some other things I've never done. Wanna try some out?”

Souji laughed, entwined their fingers, and led the way upstairs.

 

The futon was already out in Souji's room and it gave Yosuke an absurd little thrill. It was just a futon, but it was Souji's futon – Souji, for whom tidiness was some kind of holy quest. He never left anything out without a reason. Yosuke liked the idea of being his reason.

Souji squeezed his hand then used it to lead him over to it.

“This okay?” he said.

Yosuke felt himself going red.

“A little fast, isn't it?” he said and Souji shook his head.

“I thought we could just kiss for a while.”

His hand released Yosuke's so he could sit down, then he reached up with both of them, open and inviting.

“Trust me?” he said and Yosuke went to him.

Souji pulled him first down in his lap, and then into a deep, melting kiss that fried Yosuke's brain so he barely noticed when Souji laid them down, him on his back, Yosuke on top, without breaking the kiss. When he did notice, Yosuke was kind of impressed and wondered how long Souji had been planning that move.

He pulled back to ask, more to tease than accuse, and ended up sighing the words when Souji took the opportunity to kiss his neck.

“It seemed reasonable,” Souji said. “Like a good way to – ease you into things.”

He pulled Yosuke's shirt aside to nip at his collarbone, close to where it joined his shoulder, and Yosuke huffed another sigh. “I didn't want to just – savage you.”

Yosuke laughed, a little shaky, and tightened his grip on Souji's shoulders. He wasn't sure when his hands had landed there but they were good shoulders. Nice and solid. He was cool with it.

“You totally do, though,” he said.

Souji 'hmm'ed against his throat then looked up at him. His eyes were hazy-soft, his mouth turned up at the corners.

“Maybe I do,” he said, and rolled his hips, pressing his erection into Yosuke's. Yosuke sighed again. It was getting seriously unmanly, all this sighing, but he didn't really care.

“Is that a problem?” Souji asked.

Yosuke shook his head.

“Nah,” he said. “Maybe not tonight, though. I'm digging this 'easing me into it' thing you've got going.”

Souji slipped a hand into his hair and tugged him down, mouth to mouth, as he spoke.

“I should have known you'd want to be coddled.”

Yosuke laughed and kissed him.

“It's my first time, partner,” he said. “You gotta be gentle.”

“I will be,” Souji agreed. “This time.”

The promise made Yosuke shiver and he kissed Souji hard to hide it. He had the feeling it didn't work from the way Souji smiled against his lips but the kiss went on long enough it didn't matter much.

They kissed for long enough Yosuke half-forgot what was next, lost in the rhythm of lips on lips, in the soft, wet sounds their mouths made, in the firm touch of Souji's hands on his back and shoulders and the softness of Souji's hair in his hands.

By some silent accord, they stopped long enough to get rid of their shirts and stayed sitting up, Yosuke straddling Souji's lap, taking the moment to draw his hands down Souji's chest, defined by soccer practice and too many fights, warm and firm under his palms.

“I've never really gotten to feel you like this,” he said without thinking. “Since you're always holding me down.” He touched lower, felt muscles contract in Souji's taut stomach. “Not that I don't like it, but this is good, too.”

Souji gave that little hum of acknowledgment then cupped Yosuke's face in both hands for another kiss. Yosuke took this as permission to keep going and ran his hands up, again, spread wide across his pecs, then down to the waistband of his pants, where he curled his fingers around his hips and paused, kissing back. He felt strange, flushed, that same lightness he'd been carrying with him for weeks, now, expanding within him, blooming like a lotus flower. He looped his arms around Souji's waist and squeezed, laughed into the kiss and Souji pulled his head back, a confused smile on his face. He ran his thumb along Yosuke's lower lip.

“Something funny?” he asked.

Yosuke shook his head, just a little.

“Just happy,” he said and Souji kissed him briefly again then smiled back.

“I'm glad,” he said, and put his hands on Yosuke's hips. “Hold onto my shoulders.”

Yosuke complied, feeling a little bit girly but not minding much, and Souji rolled them in one smooth movement, putting Yosuke on his back once again. Then he sat up on his knees and and put his hands on the front of Yosuke's pants – not undoing them, yet, just resting them there, waiting.

Yosuke shuddered, heat rising in his face and belly. He hadn't realized how hard he'd gotten, too focused on Souji and his own happiness.

“Okay?” Souji asked.

Yosuke pried open his eyes, unsure when they'd squeezed shut. He was very of aware of Souji's hands, of warm pressure that could knead him to completion in minutes. That would, if he asked.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “I'm good.”

The relief of Souji undoing his fly, freeing his erection, made him moan, and he saw a bit of color rise in Souji's cheeks. Souji stripped him bare and then himself, batting away Yosuke's attempts to help.

“I'm really going to enjoy fucking you,” he said, very serious, “and I want it to last. You putting your hands all over me again won't help.”

Yosuke felt his face burn and put his hands down.

Souji naked was – wow – Souji naked. Souji naked was broad and smooth and strong, long legs, toned muscle sculpted arms that made Yosuke shudder when they reached out for him. He knew his own body was pretty good – he did just as much fighting as Souji – but his muscle developed differently, tightening rather than expanding. His kunai weren't as heavy, maybe that made the different, and why the fuck was he even thinking about this, Souji's naked body was on him, against him, chest to chest, cock to cock, and he moaned helplessly and wound his arms around Souji's neck, diving into a kiss before Souji could start one. Souji grunted, startled, then grabbed Yosuke by the hair the hip and kissed back.

For several long minutes they just kissed, grinding against each other, bodies hot with desire, wrapped up in each other., and it was good, it was so good, all heat and skin, softness covering hard muscle, it was singular and perfect and they were building towards something massive and brilliant.

And then Souji tore his mouth away and sat up again. Yosuke's arm hung in the air for a moment, bereft, before flopping back on the bed beside him.

“Holy fuck,” Yosuke said. “We've never actually done this naked before.”

“I know,” Souji said. “I just realized that.”

“And you're so – ” Yosuke's face flamed hotter and he gestured, unable to express just what Souji was.

Souji nodded. “You too,” he said.

Yosuke made a doubtful noise. Not that he had body image problems but no human could possible merit a 'you, too' from Souji. A god, maybe. One of the celestial Personas he threw around like it was no big deal. But not a person.

“No, really,” said Souji. “You're – I almost came.”

Yosuke managed about a second of stoic silence before he started laughed. Souji just stared at him – confused, but not offended.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” Yosuke managed, amidst what felt alarmingly like a Yukiko-style laughing fit. “'I almost came', fuck, partner, could you get any more romantic? I'm swooning, here.”

Slowly, as he talked, Souji's face went from bewildered to amused. His cheeks went red again.

“Not my smoothest moment,” he admitted, and laughed a little himself.

The sound made Yosuke's heart flip in his chest as his laughter died down. He sat up and stole a quick kiss.

“Okay,” he said. “Comic interlude over.” He placed a hand on Souji's chest and glanced down, hoping his mockery hadn't killed the mood. Nope, still hard. Good. He kissed him again, first his mouth and then high on his cheek, close to his ear.

“So, you almost came, huh,” he asked. “We better get his show on the road, then. Before you lose control, again.” He trailed his hand down, ghosted it over Souji's erection – it was hot and damp and he had a sudden, tantalizing vision of himself leaning down to taste – but there would be time for that. Tonight or some other time. This time was for other things.

He leaned back on his elbows and smiled at Souji, who stared back like he'd been stunned. Yosuke wondered if he was going to be pounced, again, but Souji shook his head as if to clear it and – reached behind the mattress.

“What are – oh,” Yosuke said as a tube of lubricant landed against his chest. He caught it before it rolled down to his erection and examined it. Different brand than he used but knowing Souji – 

“I did some research. That one is highest rated for anal sex on a few different sites.”

Yosuke laughed again, quietly.

“That's my partner,” he said.

Souji shot him a smile, then held up his other acquisition.

“Whoa,” said Yosuke.

“I read cuffs are better for beginners,” Souji explained. “I'm not and expert on tying knots so it seemed safer. He held them out for Yosuke to examine.

Yosuke put the lube aside and took them. Basic black leather, padded on the inside, strap closures, with a short chain linking them. But attached to the chain – 

“Suction cups?” he asked.

Souji shrugged. “I don't think Dojima-san would appreciate me drilling into the walls,” he said. “It would be hard to explain.”

Yosuke flushed at the thought of explaining any of this to Dojima and nodded hurriedly. He handed the cuffs back.

“Right,” he said. “So. How do you want me?” He suddenly felt weirdly real, as if everything up to this point had been a fantasy and this was something else. Something concrete. Souji was going to handcuff him and fuck him. Nerves hit him like a Zio to the chest even as his cock stood a little taller.

“On your back,” Souji said. “Hands over your head. But first.” He law a hand on Yosuke's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. It was sudden and startling and he was completely serious. “I'd like us to pick a safeword. If you say 'no' or 'stop' I'll stop, obviously, but I'll feel better if we have one in place.”

Some of the nervousness left Yosuke, replaced by tenderness. Souji would take care of him. Of course he would. He smiled.

“Garudyne,” he said. “Nothing will get you away from me faster.”

Souji snorted, then laughed.

“Mine's Ziodyne, then,” he said. “Sure to stop you dead.”

“More like kill me dead,” Yosuke said, then kissed him because that was sad and depressing and too close to being true. After a long moment, he pulled back and bonked their foreheads together. “Ready for this?” he asked.

Souji smiled that fogless smile. 

“Ready,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

The cuffs went on easily – so easily Yosuke barely had a chance to tense up before Souji's deft fingers were rising away from them then descending again to cup his face. Yosuke stared up at him, confused, while Souji gazed down and the stillness went on for so long Yosuke felt his nerves rising again. He licked his lips, began to speak, but then Souji kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, almost solemn, and Yosuke returned it warmly. His hands moved instinctively to hold onto him but merest tug reminded him.

“Mm,” Souji said, drawing back, and looked up at the cuffs, admiring. “The suction cups are pretty strong – I tested them out. But if you pull too much, they'll come loose.”

“Then I'll try not to pull,” Yosuke said and blushed.

Souji smiled at him again. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Souji smile as much as he had since they started this and that thought turned all Yosuke's nerves into butterflies. Pretty ones that Souji would like, the sap. Yosuke smiled back.

“Safe word?” said Souji.

“Garudyne,” said Yosuke. “I'm fine.”

He really was. He felt so light it was good to be tethered, lest he float away.

“You look it,” Souji said and sat back to look him over. He looked – admiring, Yosuke thought as Souji looked from his hard cock to his chest, his bound hands to his face. He looked like he liked what he saw.

“Don't I always?” Yosuke said, grinning a little. “Come on, are you just gonna stare all night?”

“I could.” Souji lay one warm hand on his thigh. “Easily. Another time, maybe.”

The thought made Yosuke's cock twitch a little and he hoped Souji didn't notice. Foolish hopes were all he had.

Souji trailed his hand up Yosuke's thigh and down between his legs, bypassing his cock to lightly touch his balls.

“You shave down here?” he asked, as if Yosuke weren't already squirming from little bolts of sensation.

“Wax,” Yosuke managed, “actually.”

“Hmm.” Souji continued to fondle them, almost idly. “I don't.”

“I noticed. As long as you're clean, I don't care.”

“Good. I was hoping it wasn't a thing for you.”

“Nah.” He shook his head, shifted his hips. “I just like how it feels. Being hairless. Do my chest, too.”

“I had wondered.” Souji moved his hand to grasp his cock at last, grip far too light but at least it was something, dammit. “How hairy do you get?” he asked.

Yosuke stuttered, unable to focus on the question. Did Souji really expect him to participate in and in-depth Q&A while getting the world's gentlest handjob?

“N-Not extremely?” he managed. “Y-you've seen me, I'm not Kanji.”

“Kanji's not that hairy.”

“He's hairier than me, fuck.” His hips jerked up, trying for more, but Souji anticipated him, dodged, and went back to his gentle petting, like Yosuke's dick was a nervous cat or something.

He half-laughed at the thought, turning into a moan midway through, and shook his head when Souji gave him a concerned look.

“Nothing,” he said. “Random thought, fuck.”

Souji smiled, bemused.

“Okay, then,” he said but didn't look away. He kept his eyes on Yosuke's face as he stroked – gently, evenly, no falter or variation in the slow rhythm – smiling, still, and Yosuke knew he was flushed hot down to his chest, knew his mouth was handing open as he breathed harder with each stroke. He became aware of how quiet it was, how still, no sound save his own rising pants, and he'd asked Souji to drag it out but he's expected faster than this, that Souji would shove him up to the edge and leave him hanging.

“Shouldn't have – ” He gasped. “I shouldn't have said that – about being gentle,” he managed. “I think you took it – too literally.”

“I must be doing something wrong,” Souji agreed, with a tiny grin, “if you can still use words with four syllables,” and then he leaned down and licked.

Yosuke moaned, embarrassingly loud, when his tongue made contact, hot, wet muscle sliding from the base of his cock to the head. It lingered there, flickered over the tip, and Yosuke whined.

“F-fuck, partner.”

“That's better,” Souji said and wrapped his lips around the head.

When he began to suck, Yosuke's head jerked back and his toes curled, eyes fixed sightless on the ceiling as he moaned curses.

“Fuck, oh, fuck, _fuck_ – ” He cut off with a loud groan as Souji fisted his shaft and began to stroke, harder than before.

“Souji,” he said. “Souji, fuck, I, fuck – ”

Souji pulled off his cock with a wet pop that made Yosuke whimper but kept pumping, grip firm.

“You're wet,” he observed. “I can taste it.” He sounded pleased, with Yosuke for producing precum or himself for making him do it. “Are you getting close?”

“Ngh,” Yosuke said and shook his head, then whimpered when Souji tutted and began to suck again.

They went on like that, Souji sucking and stroking, Yosuke shivering beneath him, trying to reach down, now and again, bury his fingers in soft gray hair, only to be stopped by his bonds and remember. Every time he did, a little shudder went through him and his arousal spiked higher.

“S-Souji,” he said, at last, with orgasm in sight, “Souji, I – I'm close, Souji, fuck.”

And Souji stopped. He gave the tip one last satisfied lick and looked up and over at Yosuke. Yosuke made an effort, with hazy vision, to look back, and saw Souji's mouth was red and wet and smiling.

“I think I am into it,” Souji said and crawled close. “Blowjobs, I mean. I wasn't sure if I would be, but I liked that. Maybe because you're so vocal.”

If Yosuke could have flushed deeper he would have. As it was, he simply shook his head and said, “Ugh.”

Souji gave a soft laugh and dropped a kiss on his mouth.

“You were perfect,” he said. “You are perfect. This is amazing.”

Yosuke heart turned over and he smiled back.

“Pretty amazing yourself,” he managed. “Now what about – ?” He trailed off, looking around for the lubricant, and found it lying by Souji's hip. It took on a strange immediacy and he found himself staring as Souji snagged it.

“That's right,” Souji said. “I almost forgot.”

Yosuke gave a breathless laugh, though about saying something like 'my ass is so offended' but then Souji was going on.

“I was thinking about fucking your mouth. You look really, really good like this.”

Heat flared so hard in Yosuke's belly he almost came, just like that.

“Fuck, partner,” he said.

Souji fiddled with the tube, watching him.

“Have you ever given a blowjob before?” he asked.

The answer tumbled out before Yosuke had a chance to think better of it.

“Yeah, a bunch of times.”

He stopped, mortified, and Souji looked surprised but not, thank fuck, disgusted.

“Uh,” said Yosuke. “Can we talk about it later?”

Souji considered.

“We could,” he agreed. “Or you could tell me while I finger you. Unless it's a bad memory or a turn off. In that case, later is fine.”

“W-Well – ” Yosuke stopped, thought. Was it a bad memory? He wasn't sure. A little embarrassing, maybe, but – Yosuke smiled.

“This your way of saying you want me to talk dirty? You could always just ask, you know.”

Souji smiled back, a little sky. No one with a body like that should ever look shy, Yosuke thought, and was endeared.

“Then I'd like to hear it,” Souji said. “If you don't mind.”

“I don't mind,” Yosuke said, then paused to watch Souji move to kneel between his legs.

Souji picked up one of the couch throw pillows – how has Yosuke missed it lying on the floor? – and said, “Lift your hips?”

Yosuke complied and Souji tucked it under, then pushed his legs further apart. Cool air licked skin that was usually protected, folded together, and Yosuke felt open and exposed. He cleared his throat and watched Souji begin to lube up his fingers.

“So, uh,” he said. “About those blowjobs.”

“Yes?” Souji smiled, just a bit, and reached out slick fingers to trail along Yosuke's cleft. Yosuke shivered and forced his mouth back into action.

“Th-there was this guy I knew, back in the city.” Souji touched his entrance and lingered there, gently circling until Yosuke started talking again. “We would hand out a lot – and – and drink, sometimes. Just, like b-beer and – ” Souji penetrated him with the tip of one finger. It felt alien and strange only because it wasn't his own fingers doing it so he closed his eyes and kept going.

“So we messed around, some. Made out and went down – I went d-down on him, h-he never did it to me, but I – ”

Souji's finger had slid further in, brushed his prostate as it hilted within him and he caught his breath, shuddering.

“Partner,” he said.

“Is that what you called him?” Souji asked. “The guy in the city? Did you call him 'partner'?”

Yosuke couldn't read his tone, couldn't think to, not with Souji still touching his prostate with distracting, fleeting brushes. But it didn't matter.

“Fu-fuck, no,” he said. “I ne-never called anyone else that.”

“Good,” Souji said and withdrew his finger.

Yosuke gasped at the loss of sensation but then there were two at his entrance, circling. He tried to arch into them and was stopped by a firm hand on his hip.

“I'll take care of you,” Souji said. “You keep talking.”

“Uh,” said Yosuke and blinked a few times.

“Did you like it?” Souji prompted. “Sucking that guy off?”

He was still circling his entrance with gentle fingertips, refusing to enter, and Yosuke fought the urge to squirm.

“Y-yes?” Yosuke said, sure he should be embarrassed or something but unable to remember why. “I like – I liked – making him come. I – It felt – good. When he was close. He would make these sounds like – like it was the best – thing that ever happened. I liked that.”

Souji made a considering sound and slipped his fingers inside. The first had gone easily but the fit was a little tighter, this time, pleasantly so, and it made Yosuke moan.

Souji twisted them, loosening the surrounding muscle as he went deeper, and said, “What about actually doing it? Having someone in your mouth? Did you like that?”

“Mm,” Yosuke said, and tried to shift. He could feel those fingers closing in on his prostate, wanted to move them along, but Souji gripped his hip tight and kept going, slowly.

“Mm-hm,” Yosuke said, giving in. “Yeah, it was – okay. M – My jaw hurt, after, but – it was fine. Ahh – ”

Souji was touching that place again, and twisting his fingers and it was good, oh fuck, it was good, bright and burning like small stars, and Souji was talking again.

“What?” Yosuke managed and moaned in distress when his fingers were removed, leaving him empty.

“I said,” Souji said, an edge to his voice that Yosuke couldn't call anything but predatory, “would you suck mine? Would you like sucking mine?”

Yosuke moaned, again, combined imagination and memory, hot hardness on his tongue, filling his mouth, Souji's pants and those singular loud moans when he finished and Yosuke never let that guy from before – his friend, he supposed, for all he never heard from him again, never got the favor repayed – he never let him him come in his mouth but Souji – Souji could come in his mouth. Souji could come all over his face, if he wanted, but he'd really like it if Souji came in his mouth.

“Yes,” he said. “Fuck, yes, Souji, please – ”

“Good.” Souji cut him off, voice firm. “That's what I like to hear.”

And then Yosuke was being kissed, slowly, and then Souji's voice was soft against his ear.

“There are so many things I want to do with you,” he said. “But only if you want them, too.”

He'd said that before, almost exactly that, but it hit Yosuke harder this time, rocked him and he tried to reach out, to take hold, but the pull of the cuffs brought him back to himself as he said, “Anything, partner. Fuck, anything.”

 

Souji's hands were a little bigger than Yosuke's, proportioned about the same but with fingers a little longer, a little thicker and Yosuke could feel every millimeter of the difference as Souji slid three of them inside. He felt strange, relaxed but keyed up, like every nerve in him was tuned high to Souji, and he whimpered when he was penetrated, again, had to gasp, 'yes', when Souji asked if he was okay because Souji stopped and Souji couldn't stop, not now, not when he was so close, when they were so close, when it would be Souji's cock inside him, soon.

The fingers moved slow, twisting and turning, stretching their way in, and he wanted faster, wanted more, but didn't. He wanted what Souji wanted, wanted brilliant, careful, considerate Souji to take the lead, to take him, exactly the way he had it planned.

So Yosuke took it –took the slowness, took the stretch, took the burn and he moaned and he sighed and he urged and begged because it made Souji hot and he wanted Souji hot, wanted Souji to feel what he was feeling, so deep inside. It was like the first time, again, like revelation.

He kept it slow, twisting ever so gently, drawing out by an inch and pushing back in again. There was little pattern to his movements – thrusts lingered for long seconds or not at all – but there was rhythm and Yosuke's moans matched themselves to it, created a symphony with Souji's now harsh breathing and it died with a needy whine when Souji pulled out at last.

Souji didn't make him wait for long but any time would have been too long when he felt like this, so open and real, when the was empty and needed filling so badly.

“Ready?” Souji was saying, and his voice sounded strange, distant and rough and Yosuke had to answer him, did answer him, said, “Yes, yes, oh fuck, yes,” and then there were hands on his thighs, pushing them yet further apart. Yosuke obeyed the push, eager and pliant under those miraculous hands, and felt Souji move closer, lean over him. His eyes were open, he was sure, but his vision was hazy, and only when he blinked could he make out gray eyes staring down at him. Souji kissed him, warm and lush, and he could feel his mouth and his chest, his hips against his ass, his cock, hard and wet, nestling against his ass, and he jerked, mouth watering, need so heavy it hurt.

Souji's head jerked back and he said, “Yosuke,” grip tightening on his hips, and that was enough to still him.

He wanted what Souji wanted and for Souji to want it, too.

He mumbled something, and apology, maybe, and Souji's hand – the clean one, he thought, came up to pet his hair and he said something soothing and soft. Yosuke heard himself say, “Partner. Please?” and shuddered when that hand slid down his body and took his hip, again.

Souji was talking, again, voice firm and level and Yosuke tried to focus on the words, to hear what was being said to him over the singing of his own nerves, over the need that had his breath rasping rough in his throat, over the erection up against him that made his whole body ache for more.

“ – okay, you're okay. Just be patient and I'll take care of you. Trust me, Yosuke.”

Yosuke gasped half a word and Souji stopped his assurances to ask, “What was that?”

“I do,” Yosuke managed. “I trust you, I do, I just – need you. So much.”

Souji's hands were tense on his hips, his voice strung taut as he said, “I'm going to fuck you.” Yosuke shivered and focused on his face, saw parted lips and flushed cheeks, eyes dilated black. “I'm going to fuck you so hard.”

Yosuke's mouth dropped open and all he could do was moan.

Souji pushed even closer, ground his cock into Yosuke's ass and a bolt went through him, like zio made of lust, and he moaned again.

“Please,” he said. “ _Please._ ”

Souji braced them with that hand on his hip, again, sitting just above the stretch of his thigh, and used the other hand to guide his cock to Yosuke's entrance. It pressed there for a moment and, in pure need, Yosuke tried to push onto it, again. Souji held him still, a tremor in his hand.

“Wait,” he said. “Just wait for me. I'll come if you do that,” and Yosuke whimpered but stilled. All the words had left him, now, all of everything had left, replaced by a burn that threatened to consume him.

Souji pushed and the head of his cock slipped in, through slick, stretched muscle and Yosuke whimpered again. There was relief in having it finally in, but there was so much yet empty and he could feel tears building in his eyes but he couldn't cry, Souji would stop if he cried and Souji couldn't stop, he would lose it if Souji stopped, would fall apart entirely.

Souji's breathing was deep, ragged, like each was an individual effort and Yosuke listened to it, vision hazing again as he began push in. It didn't hurt like he'd thought it might; there was that stretch, that burn, but it was a good pain, a relief like a stiff muscle being pressed into relaxation and it was better than being empty, so much better to be filled, even slowly, inch by careful inch, careful Souji pushing into him and Yosuke was making some noise, low and continuous, and he couldn't stop and why should he, why, when it was so good, Souji had to know how good it was, how good he was making Yosuke feel, had to have every reason to continue, had to continue – 

Yosuke's keen turned into a groan, sudden and loud, as Souji's cock pressed his prostate, and he shuddered hard, tried not move.

“Partner,” he managed. “ _Souji._ ”

“That good?” Souji asked through gritted teeth and Yosuke moan an affirmative as Souji pushed deeper, hilted inside him.

He could feel Souji's balls against him, could feel all his skin and heat around and inside him and he still wanted, still needed, still had to have more.

“Yosuke,” Souji said and Yosuke said, “Yes, _yes _,” and shifted his hips, now held in both of Souji's hands, and moaned a the minor stimulation.__

__Souji hissed a breath and said, again, “ _Yosuke_ ,” and it sounded like a prayer. “Can I – ?”_ _

__“ _Move_ ,” Yosuke said, when he faltered. “Yes, just – Souji, yes, _move_.”_ _

__And Souji moved – slowly, drawing a little ways out, breathing in, and pushed back in with a hissed exhale. It felt strange and wonderful, having something so large, something other than his own fingers inside him, and Yosuke found himself moaning again, wordless and then as half-words, as his prostate was massaged by steady friction, as the itch he'd been carrying inside him for what felt like forever was slowly scratched._ _

__He mustered the breath to say, “Yes, Souji, yes,” and then his mouth took over, no longer requiring input from his brain. “Yes, Souji, yes, fuck me, please, fuck me, just like that, harder, please, Souji, I can take it, I can take you, do it harder, please.”_ _

__And it was nothing like inventive and he probably sounded like a moron but Souji went redder and redder as he talked and his grip on his hips got tighter and the next time he drew out he pushed in harder and the next and the next and the next, too. He went faster as he thrust harder and Yosuke's pleas crumbled again to incoherence. He was aware, faintly, of clenching his fists, pulling at his bonds, seeking something to hang onto but it was good, it was too good, he couldn't last, and when he found his words again he said, “Souji, touch me, please, touch me, Souji – ” and then cut off because Souji was touching him, still thrusting hard, one hand had left his hip to wrap around his cock and he let out a strangled groan and jerked, trying to push at once up into his grip and down onto his cock and it was amazing, it was too amazing, it was the best he'd ever felt and something gave and his arms were around Souji's neck when he came._ _

__

__Yosuke came back to himself minutes later, or maybe it was lifetimes. His bound hands were still linked around Souji's neck, suction cup pulled from the wall, and Souji didn't seem to mind, propped up over him with a gentle smile on his face. Yosuke felt stretched and sore where Souji's cock had been and wrung dry everywhere else. It was the best feeling in the world and he smiled back – grinned back, so wide it probably look ridiculous, but Souji smiled wider in response and Yosuke started to laugh. It was bright, sourceless laughter for everything and nothing, because he'd never been so happy in his life and Souji's low chuckle soon joined in. Souji dragged him to sit up and hugged him tight and Yosuke, as well as he could manage, hugged back._ _

__“That was amazing,” he managed, just as Souji said, “You were amazing,” and they laughed, again, gave up on words to lean into each other._ _

__Everything was soft and warm, from Souji's sweat-sticky skin to the light around them and if Yosuke had to pick a single moment to live in for eternity, this would be it. No contest. Just him and Souji, holding each other, after the most intense orgasm of his life. An eternity of this was something he could definitely deal with._ _

__When they finally moved to draw apart, there was an awkward moment where Yosuke forgot the cuffs existed but it felt funny instead of embarrassing so he just laughed, lifted his linked hands over Souji's head and let Souji undo them. His wrists looked fine and felt fine but Souji inspected them, anyway, pressed chaste kisses to them until Yosuke laughed again and pulled them away._ _

__Souji smiled at him, smiled like a mountaintop sunrise, and Yosuke could have lived in that moment, too, could have basked in Souji's light forever, but then Souji said, “I'll be right back,” and left the room._ _

__Even naked, Souji moved the same – confident in himself, in his body, each gesture fluid but filled with strength. That strength, that confidence, was a turn-on, most of the time, but Yosuke was content now to observe it, to think on it and wonder where Souji had gone._ _

__And then Souji was back and Yosuke couldn't help grinning like a fucking idiot, again, staring with what was certain to be naked adoration in his eyes._ _

__“Hi,” he said._ _

__“Hey,” said Souji and laughed. He was carrying a warm, wet washcloth and Yosuke allowed himself to be pushed onto his back, again, and cleaned up. Not even the oddness of having his ass attended to could put a dent in the pleasant haze his mind was wrapped up in. (Having his ass attended to had created the haze, after all. Goddamn, he was hilarious.)_ _

__This done and washcloth in among the dirty clothes, Souji returned the miraculously clean couch cushion to its place and law back on the futon, drawing Yosuke into him arms. Yosuke fell against him, gently, happily, and his eyes began to close._ _

__Before he fell asleep he murmured, “I really, really love you,” and felt Souji press a kiss to the top of his head. He didn't hear a reply but that was all right. He thought he knew, anyway._ _


End file.
